The present invention relates generally to the art of welding-type systems. More specifically, it relates to welding-type systems that have memory to store welding programs or schedules.
Welding power supplies or systems are available for a wide variety of processes, and with a wide variety of sophistication. Welding-type power supply or system, as used herein, includes power supplies or systems that provide welding, cutting or heating power, and may include a controller, switches, etc. Traditionally, a good weld required an experienced welder, not only to properly execute the weld, but to properly select operating parameters (such as output voltage, current, power, pulse width, wire feed speed, etc.)
Now, robots are available that execute the weld. Also, operating parameters may be pre-determined and automatically implemented by a controller in the welding-type power supply. The automation is typically a software program that describes the output waveform, and is executed by a digital processor (microprocessors, DSPs, etc.). The program attempts to implement and improve upon the decisions that had been made by the experienced welder.
The programs or schedules may be stored in the system controller, and when executed the controller commands the welding-type power supply to provide the output called for by the schedule. One or more schedules may be stored in memory in the controller, and the user selects the program or schedule to execute from a user interface. Controller, as used herein, includes digital and analog, circuitry, discrete or integrated circuitry, microprocessors, DSPs, etc., and software, hardware and firmware, located on one or more boards, used to control a device such as a power supply. Weld program or schedule, as used herein, includes set up information and/or output information such as the weld sequence, output duration, output magnitude, and wave shape.
Often, a facility may have multiple weld cells performing the same task, and it is desirable to have the tasks performed identically by each cell. Using a robot, this can be done if the programs are identical. Also, as welding systems are used, a knowledge base of what works well for various types of applications is developed. By transferring successful programs from one weld cell to another, or from the manufacturer to a weld cell, the user can take advantage of the knowledge base.
Weld schedules were updated in the prior art in a number of ways. The schedule was sometimes input by handxe2x80x94this worked, but can be slow and cumbersome, and prone to error, particularly as schedules become more complex. Another system involved pulling a pc board, and connecting it to a pc This reduced errors, but required opening the welding power supply, and was not fast and easy. Even bringing a laptop to connect to the power supply directly is cumbersome and requires purchasing a laptop.
Accordingly, a simple and effective way to program a welding-type system is desirable. Preferably it will allow uploading of programs from one system, for downloading back to that system or to another system.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method of programming a welding-type system includes storing at least one welding program in a pda and connecting the pda to the welding-type system. Then, the at least one welding program is downloaded to the welding-type system.
According to a first aspect of the invention, a method of programming a welding-type system includes storing more than one welding program in a pda and connecting the pda to the welding-type system. At least one of the welding programs is selected and downloaded to the welding-type system.
According to a third aspect of the invention, a welding-type system includes a source of welding-type power operatively connected to a controller The controller includes a memory and a memory input is connected to the memory and connectable to a pda. A downloading routine is operatively connected to the memory input.
According to a fourth aspect of the invention, a welding-type system includes a source of welding-type power operatively connected to a controller. The controller includes a memory and an i/o port. A pda has a memory and a plurality of weld programs stored therein. An i/o port on the pda is connected to the controller i/o port. The controller has a weld program selecting routine connected to the pda, and a downloading routine operatively connected to the memory input.
According to a fifth aspect of the invention, a program for storing weld schedules on a pda includes a storage routine, that stores at least one weld schedule in a memory on the pda, and a connection routine connects the pda to a welding-type system. A download routine downloads the at least one schedule to the welding-type system. A selection routine is provide if more than one schedules are stored.
According to a sixth aspect of the invention, a method of uploading programs from a welding-type system includes storing a plurality of welding programs in a memory in the welding-type system and selecting at least one of the plurality of programs for uploading. A connection from the welding-type system to a pda is made and at least one of the plurality of programs to the pda.
According to a seventh aspect of the invention, programming a welding-type system includes wirelessly connecting a remote memory to the welding-type system. Then, the at least one welding program is wirelessly transferred between the remote memory and the welding-type system.
Storing includes uploading from a second welding-type system and/or saving an e-mail attachment in various embodiments.
The connection is wired connection, such as RS232), or wireless, such as IR, in other alternatives.
Selecting is performed before or after connecting in various embodiments
The programs are stored in a single file, and downloading includes sending a portion of the file in another embodiment.
The program(s) is edited in yet another embodiment.
Other principal features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon review of the following drawings, the detailed description and the appended claims.